


Eyes Now Open

by AWanderingSoul



Category: Glee, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: As Blaine is into Kurt, He just seems like he's not as into Blaine, Kurt is bitchy in this, M/M, Pre-Slash, don't get me wrong I kinda like Kurt, rated for language, refrance to sex, starting a new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 of 2015 September Fandom Smash-A-Thon</p><p>Santana learns something new and shows that she can be a good friend. Blaine comes to realize his true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bring on the feelings

“What is with the sighing?” Santana snapped as Blaine sighed for the seventh time since they entered The Lima Bean. Kurt huffed and crossed his arms once he realized neither of his friends were paying attention to his story. “What has you in such a mood anyway Blaine, I thought you would be happy to spend time with me,” Kurt whined. He was not happy that Blaine was not listening to him, how was he suppose to pick between Adam and Blaine if Blaine didn't put forth any effort to please him? 

“I'm sorry guys, I'm just not feeling very well.” Blaine responded sheepishly. “Please hobbit,” Santana responded, “your upset because trouty up and ditched your ass for the summer.” “Santana that is not true! Sam had to visit his cousin this summer he didn't ditch me.” Kurt's blood began to boil, Sam, SAM! It as always Sam. Because of that bad dye job walking Kurt was losing Blaine's attention. He was suppose to wait until Kurt was ready to settle for him by buying them an amazing house and because Blaine was so happy that Kurt finally chose him he would be completely understanding when Kurt would be with other guys or would still have his own place. 

Kurt was so busy stewing in his frustrations that he didn't even notice his whole tirade had been said out loud. Santana had a stunned expression on her face and she turned to Blaine to find he looked sad but not at all shocked, like he had heard all this many times before. “Are you fucking kidding me?! Does he do shit like this often?” Kurt thinking she was talking to him, began complaining about how Blaine was totally obsessed with Sam and Kurt was suppose to be his one and only soul-mate. The entire time he spoke he failed to realize how angry Santana was getting. “Porcelain I swear to what ever higher power or witch or goddess you want to believe in if you don't shut your mouth right now I'm gonna smack you so hard your teeth will fly across this room!” she seethed through clenched teeth before turning to Blaine. “Blaine please tell me he doesn't treat you like this?” Blaine hung his head and, not wanting to lie to the fiery Latin woman, nodded quickly. “Frodo you need to go home now, tell trouty mouth how you feel and get your TRUE love. You know I'm not often this nice but you deserve better then this shit. Go tell Sam your madly in love with him but Blaine, only do this if and when you are over Kurt. Sam is a good guy and when he loves he does it with his whole heart. Don't hurt him, because when he is upset Brittney is upset and then I will be coming for you.” speech done Santana stood from the table glared at Kurt before sauntering out of the cafe.

Blaine sat in his chair for just a few seconds longer before the look of pure rage on Kurt's face caused him bolt out the door. He took the long way home letting his mind mull over what his friend had said. It was true he was starting to develop feelings for Sam, but there was nothing worse then a gay boy hitting on his painfully obvious straight best friend. The big question though was he over Kurt? What the older boy had said back there was mild compared to what Blaine had heard Kurt say before, at the begging he just thought that was the way things were. He had never been in a relationship before and assumed it was how all of them were, until he got to McKinley and found that was not the case. Though the glee kids went threw each other like water through a napkin he did find out what a real relationship was. Not from who everyone expected but from Rachel and Puck of all people. Turns out he was perfect for her from the start and once she got over Finn became a really good friend for Blaine. Puck also noticed the way Kurt treated him and tried to help the ex-Warbler out but Blaine was not ready to let go just yet. Now though he was trying to remember why he was with the soprano in the first place. In the beginning Kurt was nice, telling him things and was just a wonderful person but once they got together he found out just who the other boy was. At that point he was into deep, fell just a bit to hard to really pull himself out. 

Once home Blaine walked up to his room to really think over what he felt. Kurt left for New York and almost completely cut Blaine from his life, yes it hurt but he had Sam and the other gleeks to keep him company. He knew that if Sam ever stopped talking to him he would be a wreck. In fact he and Sam have talked everyday since the blonde left after school. He texted Blaine when he woke up, before he left, during the trip, and once he got to Pittsburgh. Blaine smiled as Sam complained about not being with him for the whole summer. He had pouted and kept asking why Blaine couldn't come with him. It was so cute. As well as texting everyday they Skyped every night before going to bed. Just as that thought entered Blaine's mind his computer began to ring. With a large grin on his face he jumped from his bed to the laptop. “Blaine!” a beaming Sam exclaimed as soon as the call was answered. “I miss you so much dude, you have no idea.” Blaine began to chuckle but stopped short as a very nude, very hot brunet walked into the frame from behind him. Sam seeming to catch what was happening turned a lovely red before shouting over his shoulder for the guy to get dressed. Instead of listening he walked closer and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder from behind. “Who is the cute little twink Sammy?” He asked a smirk settling on his lips. “Brian this is Blaine, Blaine meet Brian.” “Well he is adorable Sam, I can see why you never shut up about him.” Sam's blushed deepened before he called for his cousin, Justin, to make the older man leave him alone. “I'm sorry about him, he has no sense of boundaries. How was your day?” Sam leaned forward onto the table putting his chin on his arms, eyes sparkling in a way Blaine was just realizing only happened when Sam looked at him. He blushed slightly as he responded to his best friend. “It's OK Sam. Today was so boring without you. All I could think about was how much I miss you.” At his words Sam hide his face showing only his sparkling eyes, they shown with so much happiness it made Blaine's heart skip a beat. It was that moment looking into those beautiful green eyes that he realized he was over Kurt completely and have been for quite awhile. Now he just had to wait for his, in Santana's words, true love to come home so his REAL happily ever after could begin.


	2. I know why I miss you, Do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV

It has been a week since Sam left Lima and he couldn't stop mopping. He missed Blaine so much it hurt. He hasn't even gone a day without talking to his best friend. “God when did you turn into a step-ford fag?” Brian asked from his position on the couch, a fresh light cigarette perched between his perfect lips. “I trained you to be the perfect fag and you go and fall in love,” he continued with a smirk. “I'm not in love, he's my best friend. Even if I was in love he already found his soul-mate. I even helped him pick out the fucking ring he is going to propose with. Even with the way Kurt talks about how he is just using him, Blaine is still head over heels in love.” Sam ranted before walking upstairs to his room. “He is so touchy.” the brunette mumbled. “We are artists Brian we feel things differently then others.” Justin responded from the doorway to the living room. “Sam is right were I was except without the mind blowing sex.” They curled up on the couch looking at the portrait Sam had drawn of them last summer. He had spent the day shopping with Emmett and the pair had taken advantage of having the house to themselves by fucking on the couch and table and any surface they came across. Sam couldn't resist capturing them on paper when he came home to find them sleeping on the couch. “He is almost as wonderful of an artist as you, Sunshine.” Brian whispered kissing his blond's temple.

That evening after showering together Brian made his way down into the kitchen to find Sam Skyping with his own brunette. The look on both of there faces told Brian that Sam's feeling were definitely mutual. Once they were done talking Sam began to mope once more. “Alright that's it, you two up stairs, change, we are going out tonight.” Both blonds looked a little shocked but happily ran upstairs to comply. A few hours latter found the three in Babylon the thumping music coursing though them. “Oh god another blond twink. What Brian starting your own harem.” A slightly nasally voice called. “No Mikey this is Justin's cousin Sam. He is spending the summer with us.” “Is he always like that?” Sam asked in Justin's ear. “Oh yea, he is convinced that Brian is just wasting time with me and will soon run into his arms declaring his undying love.” “Wow,” Sam breathed. “Yea his husband is still in the dark about it too.” Justin said pointing, “That's Ben, Micheal's husband. Then you know Emmett, next to him is Ted and then Ted's boyfriend Blake.” Justin finished as Emmett grabbed Sam's arm. “Come on hun lets go out there and dance!” The two made there way to the floor, pulsing bodies shoving in on every direction. Sam's body swayed and moved with the beat and he lost himself in the music.

“He's pretty good,” Ted called to Justin. The blond smiled and turned to his friend, “Yea he joined his school's glee club because of his best friend. He's an artist like me as well.” Everyone turned back to the dance floor to watch the young blond move for the next hour or so. When Sam returned to the others he immediately sat at the bar pulling out his cell. A beaming smile light his face as he began to respond to whoever texted him. “Wow he's like a mini sunshine.” Ted gasped. “I know he's talking to that best friend he joined glee club for. They are so far on each other its not even funny.” Brian said rolling his lips inward. “How would you know?” Justin asked wrapping his arms around Brian's waist. “Because,” the brunette responded, “Blaine looks at Sam the same way I look at you.” He leaned down kissing Justin with as much passion as the first night they met. They missed the stunned look on Sam's face, as well as the blinding smile that showed up soon after. *Maybe,* Sam thought, *maybe there is hope after all.* Hope filled Sam's chest, now he just had to go home so he could tell his best friend how he felt.


End file.
